Love and War Between To Kingdom's
by DarkPurpleTomBoy
Summary: Four princesses go on a wild adventure trying to save their kingdom, Flora, from a tragic war with the kingdom of Fiore. Their journey is full of friendship, love, magic, and trouble along the way. ((sorry that the summery sucks but the story will be even better and i'm rewriting it so it will be great hope you enjoy)) Rated T for language. Pairings: RxR, GxG, BxB, PxP, and OCsxOCs
1. The Intro

Love and War Between Two Kingdom's

Chapter 1: The Intro

Narrator's P.O.V

There once was two kingdom's, a good kingdom and an evil kingdom. The kingdom was ruled by King Jackson and Queen Sarah who had three daughters, Princess Blossom Alexander Smith was the oldest and smartest, she had pink eyes and red hair (mid-back length) pulled up in a high ponytail with a big red bow, Princess Buttercup Jaden Smith was the middle child and the strongest, she has raven black hair that was neck length, spiked at the ends with lime-green eyes, Princess Bubbles Maryann Smith is the youngest and kindest of the sisters, she had golden-blonde hair that was up in pigtails and they were curled, she also had baby-blue eyes. They were born each 5minutes apart so they were also triplets. The evil kingdom was ruled by King Tanner And Queen Rosetta they had three boys, Prince Brick Louis Jojo had fire red hair and wore a red cap backwards and blood red eyes, he's also was the oldest and the smartest. Prince Butch McKay Jojo had raven spiked up hair, he also had dark forest green eyes and was the middle kid he was also the strongest, Prince Boomer Chase Jojo had dark mid-night blue eyes,dirty blonde hair that was down and messy and he's the youngest and kindest of his brothers. The good kingdom's castle is layed out on a beautiful plain and is outlined with white but the rest is a pale yellow, the King and Queens room has gold and white room with a king size bed, two dressers ,and a master bathroom. Blossom has a pink and red room two walls were pink and two walls were red as was her queen size bed, a dresser and a bathroom all pink and red, Buttercup has a lime-green and dark green walls, bed and bathroom, Bubbles has the same thing but in blue and light blue. But the evil castle is placed on a plain of dead grass and spikes around the walls and the boys rooms were just like the girls but Brick has dark red with black, Boomer has dark blue with black, Butch has dark forest green with black and their parents have a master bedroom that's gold with black. They were all friends including the parents but when the kids were 5 a war broke out between the to kingdoms and no one knows how but during the war one family of three from each kingdom had to suffer. The family from the good kingdom had a husband, wife and a daughter her name was Juliet Robynn Fletcher. Juliet was 4 and had short brown hair and light purple eyes that change colors of what she feeling red means anger blue means upset yellow means annoyed pink means love and hazel means shes embarrassed and green for jelly the last color is gray which means she's scared. Anyway her parents went to fight in the war and she just stayed in her house and she had to fend for herself because her parents weren't coming back any time soon so about a year later the war was over and she was waiting for her parents to come back. About 3 hours of waiting Robynn heard the front door open and ran to the door yelling,

" Mom and dad your ho-." Her sentence was cut off because who was at the front door. It was Queen Sarah with her daughter Buttercup who replied,

"See mom I told you there was someone in this house." Buttercup looked at her mom then to Robynn "I'm buttercup and this is my mom Queen Sarah and you are?" Buttercup put her hand out so she could shake Robynn's hand.

"I'm Robynn Juliet Fletcher and it's nice to meet you Buttercup and Queen Sarah what are you doing here?" Robynn looked at Queen Sarah and she looked upset, Sarah opened her mouth open to talk when Buttercup interrupted her,

"Your parents are dead they were killed in the war and we're here to take you the castle so you can live with us, so I guess we're adopting you." Buttercup looked down when she said that and Robynn broke down crying so Queen Sarah picked her up and they all left the house and at the castle they made her a room like the girls but light and dark purple. The other family was from the evil kingdom, there was a husband and a wife with their son Derek Bandit Johnson, he had dark purple eyes with sandy brown hair but his eyes also change color with his emotions but a darker color then Robynn. At 4 years old his parents left to fight because their kingdom was losing. Derek was alone for a year waiting and steeling food for survival. On the day the war ended Derek waited for his parents to come home and when the front door opened Derek saw someone who he wasn't excepting, Prince Butch who stood there for a minute then just walked and grabbed Derek's wrist and took him to the castle where his Prince Butch's dad King Tanner, was waiting,

"Hello father here is a new servant, he has no parents and can use the spare room next to mine, please father," Butch begged looking at his dad with puppy-dog eyes.

"Well ok what's your name young boy?" King Tanner said with a sigh and looked at Derek.

"Derek Bandit Johnson, King Tanner sir." Derek straighten his back after a minute Butch took Derek's wrist once again and took him to a room that had dark purple with black walls and the same thing as the boys room.

A/N:I think i'll leave it here so if you have ideas on what I should do next chapter then tell me and I will use the best idea but if all of them suck then I'll do my idea but I want you guys to pick and see what you come up with. I hope you enjoyed the intro it's all I could come up with so REVIEW and NO FLAMES ok bye.


	2. The Encounter

Love and War Between Two Kingdom's

Chapter 2:The Encounter

.

12 YEARS LATER

It's been years since the war and everything is going great the girls are 17 and Robynn's 16 the boys are the same age as the girls but they don't remember each other. Buttercup was in the throne room talking to her mother,

Buttercup's P.O.V

"You can't do this mom it's not fair and I don't even know this guy." I yelled to my mother who is forcing my sisters and I to get married to the Prince's of Nigeria.

"You will have plenty of time to get to know Prince Christoper before the wedding in two weeks." my mom said with a smile I just sigh when my adopted sister Robynn walked up.

"Hi mom hi Butter's what are you talking about?"

"We're talking about getting married to the Prince's of Nigeria and you have to get married to Prince Ace, I have to marry Prince Mitch, Bubbles will marry Prince Cody, and Blossom will marry Prince Dexter and I was saying that it's not fair to marry someone you don't know, so I think Ill just go up to my room do you want to come Robynn?" I said walking to the door and stopped waited for Robynn to answer.

"Sure come on lets go." And we left as we were walking Robynn was in deep thought. 'Did something happen to her shes never this quiet' I thought when Robynn broke the silence,

"So when do we have to get married?" She gazed at the floor then to me

"Well mother said in a couple of weeks and I think their just doing this because they don't have money and we're the richest of all kingdom's."

"Oh so we only have 2 weeks before we have to get married so why don't we go to town?" She looked up from the ground with a small smile.

"Not right now maybe tomorrow because I just need to process this whole getting married thing so see you later." I went straight to my room and plopped myself on my bed. I was in deep thought but I broke out of it when a maid came in and told me it was almost curfew, I was about to get my light green night gown on when I was thinking maybe I'll go for a walk and I know no one will bother me. I got on a lime-green tee shirt with a black leather jacket outlined with lime-green, black skinny jeans with green at the bottom, and a pair of black boots with dark green laces. After about 20 minutes I jumped out my window that was 5 feet off the ground, I headed deep into the woods. I started to sing just because I only do that when alone,

**"Lost"By:Katy Perry**

_[Verse 1]_  
I'm out on my own again  
Face down in the porcelain  
Feeling so high but looking so low  
Party favors on the floor  
Group of girls banging on the door  
So many new fair-weather friends ooo:  
_[CHORUS]_  
Have you ever been so lost  
Known the way and still so lost  
_[Verse 2]_  
Caught in the eye of a hurricane  
Slowly waving goodbye like a pageant parade  
So sick of this town pulling me down  
My mother says I should come back home but  
Can't find the way cause the way is gone  
So if I pray am I just sending words into outer space  
_[CHORUS]_  
Have you ever been so lost  
Known the way and still so lost  
Another night waiting for someone to take me home  
Have you ever been so lost  
_[BRIDGE]_  
Is there a light  
Is there a light  
At the end of the road  
I'm pushing everyone away  
'Cause I can't feel this anymore  
Can't feel this anymore  
_[CHORUS]_  
Have you ever been so lost  
Known the way and still so lost  
Another night waiting for someone to take me home  
Have you ever been so lost  
Have you ever been so LOST.

Then after I finished my song I was about to go back to my room, when I heard someone from behind me say,

"Hey you have a pretty voice." I quickly turned around ready to fight then I saw the figure smirking but I recognize that smirk and I heard that voice before but where? I said mentally to myself. Looking at the figure, who was a guy, was wearing a dark green hoodie with a pair of green and black converse, he had dark forest and black spiky hair. He took off his hood so I could see him better in the moon light to be honest he's hot in the moon light. But I can't help but feel like I know him.

Butch's P.O.V

"But dad I have my whole life to get married why can't I just not and plus Brick is next in line for the throne so why do I have to?" I asked my father, my brothers and I are supposed to get married to the Princess's of Coasta Luna, I'm going to marry Princess Brute, Boomer's stuck with Princess Brat, Brick has to be with Princess Berserk. So besides having to marry people from a country I have never heard of life's great. My father King Tanner, is making us marry these girls because the other kingdom's daughters are and we lost all of our money, These girls are loaded.

"Because it will bring more money to the kingdom and all 4 Princess's from the revival kingdom are getting married now there's 2 more weeks before the wedding so go get some sleep." King Tanner explained while I called for our servant, Derek as I call him Bandit. About 3 minutes later Bandit came in and we walked to my room in silence for halfway then Bandit broke the silence,

"So what was your dad talking about?" Bandit asked he's like my best friend so I tell him everything.

"Well my dad arranged a marriage for my brothers and I with the Princess's of Coasta Luna, I think I just go for a walk can you cover for me?" I asked Bandit he nodded and went to my room. After about 30 minutes of walking thought the woods I heard a voice singing, I felt like I heard that voice before but I don't know where. I followed the voice and I saw a girl with raven black hair and lime-green eyes, she wore a pair of black boots with dark green laces and black skinny jeans with lime-green at the bottom, a green tee shirt with a black leather jacket outlined with green. When her song was over I deiced to speak up.

"Hey you have a pretty voice." I said with a smirk. She turned around in a fighting stands so I took my hood off so she can see me while I looked into her lime-green eyes 'Man she looks hot in the moon light.' I thought she broke my thoughts asking,

"Oh uh how much did you hear and who are you?" She looked embarrassed I wonder why.

"I'm Prince Butch second in line for the throne of the evil kingdom and I heard all of it so who are you and why are you so embarrassed about singing you have a great voice?" I replied walking closer to her.

"Well I'm Princess buttercup second in line for the throne of the good kingdom and I don't know I just have stage fright, so can you sing?" Buttercup asked,WAIT did she just say she was from the good kingdom oh man I'm going to be in so much trouble yet I don't care.

"Yes I can but why do you want to know?" I said

"I don't know but why are you in the woods by yourself?" she asked tilting her head in confusion.

"Well my father King Tanner, is making me and my brothers to get married, I just needed to clear my head." I replied looking into her beautiful green eyes, but I keep getting the feeling that I already know her more then my enemy but like we use to be friends.

"So should we meet here tomorrow around this time?" Buttercup asked.

"Sure see you tomorrow." I said then walked back to my kingdom and jumped through my window which lead to my room and I found Bandit in my bed so I walked over to him and flipped him off my bed. He landed with a thud, looked up at me and said,

"what was that for, you know what I don't care good night." He said walking to his room, so I plopped on my bed thinking about tomorrow night with Princess Buttercup I can't wait to see her. I said mentally and with that I fell into a deep sleep.

A/N:Hey guys I hope this was a good chapter I was going to ad more but instead I ended it here so til next chapter. BYE

P.S don't forget to REVIEW and NO FLAMES BYE!


	3. Author's Note

Author's note:

Hey guys I'm sorry for not updating but I have MAJOR writers block so idk when I'll put up the next chapter but I am posting a new story called ' ' so go check that out and PLEASE DON'T HATE ME. Well see you next chapter.


	4. DON'T READ MESS UP

**Chapter 2:The Red Encounter**

**Blossom's P.O.V**

After hearing the news of my engagement I stormed off out of the castle without anyone seeing me. 'I can't believe this I will never in my life marry that stuck up bastard, Prince Dexter' I thought. I went to a meadow I found when I was 6 but no one else knows about this place. So as I got to my meadow I saw a kid around my age, he was wearing black jeans, and a red hoodie, he also had short fiery red hair with a backwards red cap and his eyes were blood red that were glowing and a guitar on his back. He notice me I guess because he walked up to me.

"What are you doing here?"he asked with a deep voice.

"I thought I was the only one who knew about this place." I said.

"Well you thought wrong, I'm Prince Brick who are you?" Prince Brick asked.

"I'm Princess Blossom and may I ask why are you out here anyway?" I asked

"Well my father is making me and my brothers marry some Princess' from Coasta Luna and the wedding is in three days, what about you why are you out here?" He said.

"My father is making me and my sisters marry the prince's of Nigeria in three days." I said sitting down and he sat down next to me. There was a few minutes of silents then I see a guitar leaning up against a tree so I grabbed it and started playing a song from when I was little.

**"Compass"By: Lady Antebellum**

Brick:Alright

I looked over at Brick as he stared singing with me, wait how does he know this song.

Blossom:Yeah it's been a bumpy road  
Roller coasters  
High and low  
Fill the tank and drive the car  
Pedal fast, pedal hard  
You won't have to go that far

Brick:You wanna give up 'cause it's dark

Blossom:We're really not that far apart

Both:So let your heart, sweet heart  
Be your compass when you're lost  
And you should follow it wherever it may go  
When it's all said and done  
You can walk instead of run  
'Cause no matter what you'll never be alone never be alone oh oh oh  
Never be alone oh oh oh

Brick:Forgot directions on your way

Both:Don't close your eyes don't be afraid  
We might be crazy late at night I can't wait til you arrive  
Follow stars you'll be alright

Brick:You wanna give up 'cause it's dark

Both:We're really not that far apart  
So let your heart, sweet heart  
Be your compass when you're lost  
And you should follow it wherever it may go  
When it's all said and done  
You can walk instead of run  
'Cause no matter what you'll never be alone (never be alone) oh oh oh  
Never be alone oh oh oh

Brick:You wanna give up 'cause it's dark

Blossom:We're really not that far apart

Both:So let your heart, sweet heart  
Be your compass when you're lost  
And you should follow it wherever it may go  
When it's all said and done  
You can walk instead of run  
'Cause no matter what you'll never be alone (never be alone) oh oh oh  
Never be alone oh oh oh

Blossom:When it's all said and done  
You can walk instead of run

Brick:'Cause no matter what you'll never be alone

When we finished I looked at Brick again but I was surprised he knew that song.

"How do you know that song?" Brick said.

"Well I remember it from my childhood my mom said that I wrote that song with my best friend and no one else knew about this song." I Replied


	5. The Red Encounter

**Chapter 2:The Red Encounter**

**A/N: Sorry about last chapter I forgot to save the rest of this chapter when I posted it, Anyway here's the reds.**

**~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~**

**Blossom's P.O.V**

After hearing the news of my engagement I stormed off out of the castle without anyone seeing me. 'I can't believe this I will never in my life marry that stuck up bastard, Prince Dexter' I thought. I went to a meadow I found when I was 6 but no one else knows about this place. So as I got to my meadow I saw a kid around my age, he was wearing black jeans, and a red hoodie, he also had short fiery red hair with a backwards red cap and his eyes were blood red that were glowing and a guitar on his back. He notice me I guess because he walked up to me.

"What are you doing here?"he asked with a deep voice.

"I thought I was the only one who knew about this place." I said.

"Well you thought wrong, I'm Prince Brick who are you?" Prince Brick asked.

"I'm Princess Blossom and may I ask why are you out here anyway?" I asked

"Well my father is making me and my brothers marry some Princess' from Coasta Luna and the wedding is in three days, what about you why are you out here?" He said.

"My father is making me and my sisters marry the prince's of Nigeria in three days." I said sitting down and he sat down next to me. There was a few minutes of silents then I see a guitar leaning up against a tree so I grabbed it and started playing a song from when I was little.

**"Compass"By: Lady Antebellum**

Brick:Alright

I looked over at Brick as he stared singing with me, wait how does he know this song.

Blossom:Yeah it's been a bumpy road  
Roller coasters  
High and low  
Fill the tank and drive the car  
Pedal fast, pedal hard  
You won't have to go that far

Brick:You wanna give up 'cause it's dark

Blossom:We're really not that far apart

Both:So let your heart, sweet heart  
Be your compass when you're lost  
And you should follow it wherever it may go  
When it's all said and done  
You can walk instead of run  
'Cause no matter what you'll never be alone never be alone oh oh oh  
Never be alone oh oh oh

Brick:Forgot directions on your way

Both:Don't close your eyes don't be afraid  
We might be crazy late at night I can't wait til you arrive  
Follow stars you'll be alright

Brick:You wanna give up 'cause it's dark

Both:We're really not that far apart  
So let your heart, sweet heart  
Be your compass when you're lost  
And you should follow it wherever it may go  
When it's all said and done  
You can walk instead of run  
'Cause no matter what you'll never be alone (never be alone) oh oh oh  
Never be alone oh oh oh

Brick:You wanna give up 'cause it's dark

Blossom:We're really not that far apart

Both:So let your heart, sweet heart  
Be your compass when you're lost  
And you should follow it wherever it may go  
When it's all said and done  
You can walk instead of run  
'Cause no matter what you'll never be alone (never be alone) oh oh oh  
Never be alone oh oh oh

Blossom:When it's all said and done  
You can walk instead of run

Brick:'Cause no matter what you'll never be alone

When we finished I looked at Brick again but I was surprised he knew that song.

"How do you know that song?" Brick said.

"Well I remember it from my childhood my mom said that I wrote that song with my best friend and no one else knew about this song so how did you know the song." I replied.

"Well I wrote that song with an old friend of mine before the war broke out." He said as I put the guitar down.

"Well I better get going before my sisters find out I'm not in my room bye Prince Brick." I said but before I left he grabbed my wrist and I turned around and came inches away from Brick face. I could tell that we were both blushing like mad men so he stepped back a bit and let go of my wrist before he cleared his throat.

"Well you can just call me Brick and why don't we meet out here again tomorrow night same time." Brick said.

"Ok same time tomorrow." I said and ran off back to the castle where I saw my raven haired sister climbing into the window so I followed her into her bedroom but she didn't notice me until she turned around to close the window and she screamed right in my ear.

"Damn that hurt Buttercup and what were you doing out of the castle so last?" I asked crossing my arms.

"Ok so I might have went into the woods because I was so mad about the married but what were you doing out there?" She said.

"Same thing well let's just get some sleep ok." I said walking to the door. Buttercup nodded and fell on her bed as I left and got to my room and fell my bed to smiling thinking about tomorrow night.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!

**A/N: Sorry it took so long guys I just started school and I got like 5 pages of homework everyday. Anyway I hope you liked the chapter and the next one will be about the blues ok. So til next chapter... BYE!**

**PPG's and RRB's: Kat doesn't own anything but the plot.**


	6. Time To Meet The Prince's

**Chapter 3: Time To Meet The Prince's**

**A/N: Hey guys I LOVE everyone of you who reviewed me it gave me some courage to write again. I was about to give up on this story but not yet so I hope you like this long ass chapter. BTW it's the 21st century not the 1900's. And I know I said that I would do the blues but I'm doing that next chapter or this chapter maybe so don't worry all you Boomubbles fans. And I'm sorry but the blues are not my favorite Purples are my favorite so don't hate. I would also like you guys to decide who's next to see each other, The Blues or The Purples. P.S there's a lot of songs and I want you guys to listen to the song while reading because I do that and I imagine that person singing and it's cool so PLEASE DO THAT FOR ME!**

**PPG&amp;RRB'S: SHE OWNS NOTHING!**

**~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~NEXT MORNING~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!**

**Robynn's P.O.V**

I woke before everyone else like always. I took a shower, brushed my teeth and hair, then got dressed in a light purple dress that faded into dark purple which was straight and hugged my curves perfectly but also had a slit in it, with a pair of white converse outlined with purple and put my hair up into a spiky ponytail with my bangs swayed to the side covering my right eye and put my silver tiara on my head that has a light purple diamond. I went to Blossom's room and woke her up, then Bubbles, and finally Buttercup. She was the hardest so I pulled out my trumpet and blasted it in her ear, Buttercup shot up and got into a fighting stance, I busted out laughing while Buttercup glared at me.

"Alright now get dressed we have to meet our _'fiance's'_." I said with some sarcasm walking out and bumping into Blossom on the way. She got dressed in a light pink dress with a pair of red heels and her hair in a high ponytail tied in a red bow along with her silver tiara that has a light pink diamond in it.

"Hey Blossy ready to meet Prince Dexter?" I asked.

"Yeah I can't wait to meet our future husbands." She said with sarcasm in her voice while Bubbles came out of her room dressed in a baby blue dress that went to her knees, white leggings, and a pair of white flats outlined with blue and hair hair in two pigtails with her sliver tiara on her head that has a baby blue diamond.

"What up Blue ready to meet Prince Cody?" I asked.

"I guess." She said. Then Buttercup came out wearing a one strap, lime green, straight dress with her hair down and a pair of black flats with her silver tiara on that has a light green diamond.

"Hey Butters ready to meet Prince Ace." I asked.

"Of course I can't wait to meet him, what about you Robynn-Hood ready to meet Prince Mitch." Buttercup said with sarcasm dripping in her voice.

"Oh you mean Prince Bitch." I said and we all burst into laughter and we all went to the throne room where the Prince's were waiting. The prince's were dressed in a tux only in their color. Mitch-purple, Dexter-red, Cody-blue, and Ace-green. They all had on a gold crown with a gem in it, the gem is what color they are. Prince Mitch walked up to me and bowed as did everyone else.

"Hello Princess Robynn it's a pleasure to meet you." Mitch said.

"Hello Prince Mitch it's a pleasure to meet you too." I said with a little sarcasm. Mitch stood up straight as did everybody else.

"Princess Robynn I would like you to meet my brothers, Prince Dexter the oldest, Prince Ace the second oldest, and Prince Cody the third oldest." Mitch said pointing to who so who.

"Well Prince Mitch I would like you to meet my sisters, Princess Blossom the oldest, Princess Buttercup the second oldest, and Princess Bubbles the third oldest." I said pointing to my sisters. After 3 hours of getting to know each other Prince Mitch and I went to my best friend's bar called _'Bring It On' _where I like to perform.

"Princess Robynn why are we at a bar?" Prince Mitch asked.

"Well my friend owns this bar and I perform here so come on let's go, oh and just call me Robynn-Hood ok." I said walking in with Mitch.

"Alright." He said.

As me and Prince Mitch walked in we were greeted by Trey my best friend. He has pitch black hair and icy blue eyes and wore a black tank top with a pair of white Air Jordans and some dark blue jeans.

"Hey Robynn-Hood who's this?" Trey asked pointing to Prince Mitch.

"Well I'm Princess Robynn's future husband, Prince Mitch." Mitch said bowing.

"More like Prince Bitch." Trey whispered into my ear and we burst into laughter.

"Anyway ready to go up Robynn-Hood?" Trey asked after we stopped laughing, I nodded and got on the mini stage. When everyone saw me they got super exited as I started rallying up the crowd while Mitch sat in an empty table right in front.

"Hey everyone are you ready to rock!" I yelled into the mic while everyone screamed.

"Alright let's get started then HIT IT TREY." I yelled before starting my song.

**"Domino"By: Jessie J**

**Robynn: I'm feeling sexy and free  
Like glitter's raining on me  
You're like a shot of pure gold  
I think I'm 'bout to explode**

**I can taste the tension like a cloud of smoke in the air  
Now I'm breathing like I'm running cause you're taking me there  
Don't you know? You spin me out of control**

**Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh  
We can do this all night  
Damn this love is skin tight  
Baby, come on  
Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh  
Boom me like a bass drum  
Sparkin' up a rhythm  
Baby, come on!  
Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh**

**Rock my world until the sunlight  
Make this dream the best I've ever known  
Dirty dancing in the moonlight  
Take me down like I'm a domino**

**Every second is a highlight  
When we touch don't ever let me go  
Dirty dancing in the moonlight  
Take me down like I'm a domino**

**You got me losing my mind  
My heart beats out of time  
I'm seeing Hollywood stars  
You strum me like a guitar**

**I can taste the tension like a cloud of smoke in the air  
Now I'm breathing like I'm running cause you're taking me there  
Don't you know? You spin me out of control**

**Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh  
We can do this all night  
Damn this love is skin tight  
Baby, come on  
Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh  
Boom me like a bass drum  
Sparkin' up a rhythm  
Baby, come on!  
Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh**

**Rock my world until the sunlight  
Make this dream the best I've ever known  
Dirty dancing in the moonlight  
Take me down like I'm a domino**

**Every second is a highlight  
When we touch don't ever let me go  
Dirty dancing in the moonlight  
Take me down like I'm a domino**

**Ooh, baby, baby, got me feeling so right  
Ooh, baby, baby, dancing in the moonlight  
Ooh, baby, baby, got me feeling so right  
Ooh, baby, baby, dancing in the moonlight  
Ooh, baby, baby, got me feeling so right  
Ooh, baby, baby, dancing in the moonlight  
Ooh, baby, baby, got me feeling so right  
Ooh, baby, baby**

**Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh  
Rock my world until the sunlight  
Make this dream the best I've ever known  
Dirty dancing in the moonlight  
Take me down like I'm a domino**

**Every second is a highlight  
When we touch don't ever let me go  
Dirty dancing in the moonlight  
Take me down like I'm a domino**

****After the song people jumped out of there seats, even Mitch while Trey just clapped and smiled at me.

"Ok for this next song I need two girls." I said into the mic and every girl shot their hand up. But two caught my eye, the first girl had pure white hair with gray eyes, the other girl had platinum blonde hair with a streak of neon orange in it and light orange eyes. The blonde was wearing a light orange dress that faded into dark orange and a pair of black flats, The white haired girl had on the same dress but it was white and faded into gray with a slit in it and a pair of gray flats. I jumped off the stage and grabbed the girls wrists and pulled them on stage.

"So girls what are your names before we start?" I asked giving the mic to the blonde.

"My name is Emma and this is my friend, Bell." Emma said pointing to Bell.

"Ok so you ready?" I asked as they nodded yes. I cue the music and gave Emma and Bell the sheet music to follow along, they each smiled and threw the papers aside. This will be fun.

**"Wings"By: Little Mix**

**All: Mama told me not to waste my life  
She said spread your wings my little butterfly  
Don't let what they say keep you up at night  
And if they give you shhhh...  
Then they can walk on by**

**Emma: My feet, feet can't touch the ground  
And I can't hear a sound  
But you just keep on running up your mouth yeah**

**Bell: Walk, walk on over there  
'Cause I'm too fly to care, oh yeah**

**Robynn: Your words don't mean a thing  
I'm not listening  
Keep talking, all I know is**

**All: Mama told me not to waste my life,  
She said spread your wings my little butterfly  
Don't let what they say keep you up at night  
And they can't detain you  
'Cause wings are made to fly  
And we don't let nobody bring us down  
No matter what you say – it won't hurt me  
Don't matter if I fall from the sky  
These wings are made to fly**

**Robynn: Hey, hey, woo!**

**Emma: I'm firing up on that runway  
I know we're gonna get there someday  
But we don't need no "Ready. Steady. Go!", no**

**Bell: Talk, talk turns into air  
And I don't even care, oh yeah**

**Robynn: Your words don't mean a thing  
I'm not listening  
Keep talking, all I know is**

**All: Mama told me not to waste my life,  
She said spread your wings my little butterfly  
Don't let what they say keep you up at night,  
And they can't detain you  
'Cause wings are made to fly  
And we don't let nobody bring us down  
No matter what you say – it won't hurt me  
Don't matter if I fall from the sky  
These wings are made to fly**

**Bell: I don't need no one saying**

**Robynn/Emma: hey, hey, hey, hey**

**Emma: I don't hear no one saying**

**Bell/Robynn: hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey**

**Robynn: You better keep on walking  
I don't wanna hear your talking,**

**Emma/Bell: boy'd**

**Bell: You better keep on walking  
I don't wanna hear your talking,**

**Robynn/Emma: boy'd**

**Robynn: Your words don't mean a thing  
I'm not listening  
They're just like water off my wings**

**All: Mama told me not to waste my life  
She said spread your wings my little butterfly **

**Robynn: my little butterfly**

**All: Don't let what they say keep you up at night  
And they can't detain you  
'Cause wings are made to fly  
And we don't let nobody bring us down  
No matter what you say – it won't hurt me  
Don't matter if I fall from the sky  
These wings are made to fly  
And we don't let nobody bring us down  
No matter what you say – it won't hurt me  
Don't matter if I fall from the sky  
These wings are made to fly**

We finished hard and panting. Man these girls are good. People jumped out of their seats again, well except Trey of course but I looked to see Mitch staring at Emma with lust, OK that's not cool bro.

"Hey everyone we're gonna take a quick break." I yelled into the mic and turned to Bell and Emma.

"You girls have talent, how would you two girls like to come and meet my sisters?" I asked and they screamed right in my ear, OH.

"I'll take that as a yes." I said rubbing my ear.

"So Princess Robynn when can we meet your sisters?" Bell asked jumping up and down, she reminds me of Bubbles.

"First of all just call me Robynn-Hood and second after I'm done here ok, do you guys want to keep singing up here." I said.

"Yeah it's fun up here." Emma said. I turned to the mic.

"Alright why don't I have someone else up here and for the first time this month we'll have a sing-off." I said and I saw almost every ones hand go up. I chose Mitch as the first guy then I chose a guy with bright orange hair and dark orange eyes, wearing an orange muscle shirt, some black skinny jeans, and a pair of black converses outlined with neon orange.

"Ok these are our first victims what's your name boy?" I asked the orange haired boy and gave him the mic.

"My names Ethan." He said and handed the mic back.

"Ok so it's Mitch vs. Ethan who's going first boys." I said while Ethan raised his hand.

"I will." He said and me, Emma, Bell, and Mitch got off stage while Trey played the music.

**"Where It's At"By: Dustin Lynch**

**Ethan: It ain't in a high rise looking for a good time shutting down the city lights  
It ain't in the water floating like a bobber soaking up that hot sunshine  
As good as it gets, no that ain't where it is**

**It's at 2 a.m. when she's reachin' over  
Faded t-shirt hanging off her shoulder  
Dressed up, her hair down, in a ball cap  
Yep yep, as long as I get that  
Sweet little something late night kiss  
On a plane or a train or way back in the sticks  
I swear, if she's there, that's where  
Yep yep, that's where it's at.**

**It ain't in a suped-up shiny red new truck, if she ain't to my right  
It ain't in a dive bar, tall can of PBR, poppin' tops rockin' all night  
As good as it gets, no that ain't where it is**

**It's at 2 a.m. when she's reachin' over  
Faded t-shirt hanging off her shoulder  
Dressed up, her hair down, in a ball cap  
Yep yep, as long as I get that  
Sweet little something late night kiss  
On a plane or a train or way back in the sticks  
I swear, if she's there, that's where  
Yep yep, that's where it's at.**

**No, it don't matter wherever we're at no…  
No, it don't get no better than that**

**It ain't in a suped-up shiny red new truck**

**It's at 2 a.m. when she's reachin' over  
Faded t-shirt hanging off her shoulder  
Dressed up, her hair down, in a ball cap  
Yep yep, as long as I get that  
Sweet little something late night kiss  
On a plane or a train or way back in the sticks  
I swear, if she's there, that's where  
Yep yep, that's where it's at.**

**Yeah, that's where it's at  
Yep, yep  
2 a.m. when she's reachin' over  
Faded t-shirt hanging off her shoulder  
That's where it's at **

Once Ethan finished everyone clapped and jumped out of their seats even me and Trey.

Ethan got off stage while Mitch went on stage and set up.

"That was awesome Ethan maybe if you win you can do a duet with my friend Emma here." I said while Emma had a blush painted on her face, I mentally laughed then was brought back by music once it started playing.

**"The Lazy Song"By: Bruno Mars**

**Mitch: Today I don't feel like doing anything  
I just wanna lay in my bed  
Don't feel like picking up my phone  
So leave a message at the tone  
'Cause today I swear I'm not doing anything.**

**Uh!  
I'm gonna kick my feet up  
Then stare at the fan  
Turn the TV on, throw my hand in my pants  
Nobody's gonna tell me I can't**

**I'll be lounging on the couch,  
Just chillin' in my snuggie  
Click to MTV, so they can teach me how to dougie  
'Cause in my castle I'm the freaking man**

**Oh, yes I said it  
I said it  
I said it 'cause I can**

**Today I don't feel like doing anything  
I just wanna lay in my bed  
Don't feel like picking up my phone  
So leave a message at the tone  
'Cause today I swear I'm not doing anything**

**Nothing at all!  
Ooh, hoo, ooh, hoo, ooh, ooh-ooh  
Nothing at all  
Ooh, hoo, ooh, hoo, ooh, ooh-ooh**

**Tomorrow I'll wake up, do some P90X  
Meet a really nice girl, have some really nice sex  
And she's gonna scream out: 'This is Great' **

**Robynn: Oh my God, this is great!**

**Mitch: Yeah**

**I might mess around, and get my college degree  
I bet my old man will be so proud of me  
But sorry pops, you'll just have to wait  
Haha**

**Oh, yes I said it  
I said it  
I said it 'cause I can**

**Today I don't feel like doing anything  
I just wanna lay in my bed  
Don't feel like picking up my phone  
So leave a message at the tone  
'Cause today I swear I'm not doing anything**

**No, I ain't gonna comb my hair  
'Cause I ain't going anywhere  
No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no  
I'll just strut in my birthday suit  
And let everything hang loose  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah**

**Ooh  
Today I don't feel like doing anything  
I just wanna lay in my bed  
Don't feel like picking up my phone  
So leave a message at the tone  
'Cause today I swear I'm not doing anything**

**Nothing at all  
Ooh, hoo, ooh, hoo, ooh, ooh-ooh  
Nothing at all  
Ooh, hoo, ooh, hoo, ooh, ooh-ooh  
Nothing at all **

****When Mitch finished only a few people jumped out of their seats but everyone was clapping and yelling. Mitch ran off the stage but I just dragged him back up there along with Ethan and grabbed the mic.

"Ok people you guys get to chose who won alright so get it up for Mitch." I said and a half of the place screamed then I raised Ethan's hand and the WHOLE place exploded into cheers then they settled down once I put Ethan's hand down.

"Ok it's clear who won, Ethan." I yelled and the crowd exploded again.

"And his prize is to sing a duet with one of the new comers, Emma!" I yelled once more while Emma ran on stage with light pink dusting her face. I handed her and Ethan mics and ran off stage with Mitch following.

"So Mitch you did pretty good." I said when the door burst open and there stood a pissed off looking Buttercup, a sad looking Bubbles, and a calm Blossom and the stormed over to me with their fiance's following.

"I WILL NEVER MARRY THAT PERVERT YOU HEAR ME SO WHY DON'T YOU AND YOUR PERYERTED BROTHERS GET OUT OF MY KINGDOM!" Buttercup yelled as Blossom put a calming hand on her shoulder. I looked behind them to see Bubbles on the brink of tears, OH HELL NO!

"WHO HURT YOU BUBBLES I'LL KILL THEM." I exploded which scared a lot of people, even Trey who came to my side. Bubbles pointed to Prince Cody so lunged at him only to be caught by Trey.

"Robynn calm down just tell us what happened to all of you ok Blossom said trying to calm me and Buttercup down. I told them to come to the back so we could talk but I didn't let Mitch or his brothers come or Buttercup would have ripped their heads off for making Bubbles cry.

"Ok Baby Blue what happened?" Trey asked while putting his hand on her shoulder.

"Ok here's what happened." Bubbles started.

**~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~**

**Me: CLIFFHANGER HAHA. Yeah I know but I want you guys to tell me what happened to Buttercup and Bubbles ok, also I'm working on a new story called 'Collage Sucks' I don't know when I'll put it up but it's almost done so it should be soon.**

**Boomer: Ok Cody you have 5 seconds to tell me what you did ti _MY_ Bubbles.**

**Cody: can't you just wait until the next chapter.**

***sounds of choking***

**Brick: Boomer just let him live until next chapter will you.**

**Me: *signs* Idiots.**

**Boomer/Cody: HEY**

**Blossom&amp;Brick: SEE YOU NEXT CHAPTER!**

**Buttercup&amp;Butch: REVIEW BITCHES**

***SMACK SMACK***

**Buttercup: Ouch what was that for?**

**Me: THAT WAS MY LINE! Bye til next chapter.**


	7. What Happened!

**Chapter 5: WHAT HAPPENED!**

**Me: hey guys I'm so happy for the review that happen so quickly but anyway this is about two things, first what happened to Bubbles and Buttercup?, second how are the boys doing? Well let's read an-.**

**Boomer: Ok Cody it's next chapter NOW TELL ME!**

**Cody: I can't Violet won't let me or she'll kill me.**

**Me: That's right -cracks knuckles and starts chasing Cody with Robynn, Boomer and Buttercup following-**

**Butch: Violet doesn't own any of us but she does own Trey, Taylor, Ethan, Emma, Halt, and Haylie.**

**Bandit: Enjoy!**

**Trey&amp;Taylor: _Special thanks to SnowSongX347(#1 fan), Kamikazy (cousin), Air gal (guest), PandaGirl124, Hinako29, Friend-T guest (guest), Yina Yang(guest), Quartz (guest), and Sk8er25!_**

**Ethan&amp;Emma: Thanks you guys ROCK and keep reviewing so their can be MORE CHAPTERS!**

**!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!**

**Boomer's P.O.V**

Me and my brothers were sitting in Brick's room thinking of a way to not get married. It was like 4 in the morning so its still dark out where no one can see that well. We were all wearing a suit that was black with a tie in our color and our crown. Bandit suddenly jumped up from his chair.

"Ok guys how about we runaway tonight and go start a new life somewhere better." Bandit suggested while we all thought about it. That is a good idea but what about Halt and Taylor.

"Hey Bandit what about Taylor and Halt they're like family to us." Butch said like he read my mind.

"Well we can go get them and tell them the plan, if they want to then ok they can come but if not we'll come see them again." Bandit told us sitting down in his chair feeling proud he came up with an idea.

"Ok well lets go see if they want to come, me and Butch will go get Halt while Boomer and Bandit go get Taylor, meet back here in ten minutes lets go." Brick ordered leaving with Butch while me and Bandit jumped out the window. More like he threw me out the window that was luckily close to the ground. We arrived at Taylor's bar which is called 'May's bar' May is her mom and this was her bar before the war so Taylor took over. Bandit walked in as I followed and found Taylor working at the bar. We walked up to her and ordered two beers.

"So boys what can I do you for?" she asked making the drinks.

"Well we need you to come with us to the castle so close the bar today." Bandit said while I headed off to get people out.

"Ok people the bar is closing early today so GET OUT!" I yelled and all the people scattered like rats then we dragged, well Bandit dragged Taylor to Brick's room and we waited.

"Ok so where's Brick and Butch?" Taylor asked laying on the bed.

"Getting Halt then we will talk but for now would you like something to eat?" I answered/asked while sitting in a chair. Taylor shook her head no then fell asleep.

**~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~**

**Butch's P.O.V**

After Brick told us part of the plan we slit up to find our life long friends, Hault and Taylor. Me and Brick went to the training room where Hault was fighting one of the soldiers.

"HALT TAKE A BREAK we need to talk!" I yelled while Brick just stood there then Halt came over all sweaty.

"Hello Butch and Brick what do you need?" He asked sitting on a chair and taking a drink of water.

"Your coming with us to my room for a surprise so come on." Brick said and started walking off. Me and Halt followed and found Taylor asleep on my bed while Boomer and Bandit were play fighting quietly so I clapped my hands and everyone sat up. I sat on the floor next to Bandit, Halt and Brick then we began.

"So our plan to not get married is to runaway tonight but we think of you as family so wanna come with us?" Bandit explained smirking with pride. They put some thought to it then answered.

"Ok I guess I mean I'm broke anyway so why not be an outlaw." Hault said smiling.

"Yeah the bar wasn't bring in money like it used to." Taylor sighed then got off the bed.

"Come on Halt lets go pack I'm guessing we'll meet here before we leave." Taylor said about to walk out the door with Halt. We nodded and they left.

"Guys they have point we should get packing." Boomer said walking out the room followed by me and Bandit after Brick approved. I got out my forest green bag and packed some shirt, pants and two pairs of shoes. I put on a black shirt with a dark green hoodie and black pants plus dark green shoes. I also packed a picture of my parents with all my brothers smiling and I grab a gold neck that had a dark green diamond shaped gem in it my long lost friend gave me and put it on, she has one to but a bright green diamond in it. I walked out with all my stuff that I needed and headed for Brick's room.

"Hey Brick ready to go?" I asked plopping down on his bed. He had on the same thing as me only in dark red. I also noticed a silver necklace with a dark red heart-shaped gem in it that his lost friend gave to him, she has a pink one. Brick sees what I was looking at then puts it down his shirt so I can't see it anymore.

"Yes we're just waiting for Boomer, Bandit, Halt, and Taylor then we can leave." Brick stated laying next to me like when we were kids. Boomer came in minutes later wearing the same thing but blue followed by Bandit who had purple. Boomer had a silver necklace on to only int had a dark blue circle-shaped gem and Bandit had a gold necklace with a dark purple lighting-shaped gem in it. We all waited about five more minutes then Halt and Taylor busted through the door with their bags **(btw Taylor is Trey's counterpart and Halt is Haylie's counterpart). **

"Ok we're ready to go come on." Brick ordered while jumping out the window as we all did. We all got to the stables and got on our horses. Midnight is my horse who has black fur with a green streak in its mane, Boomer's horse is silver with a blue streak named Silver, Brick's horse is golden red with a red streak named Torch, Bandit's horse is dark brown with a purple streak named Castile, Taylor's horse is white named Snow, and Halt's horse is light brown named Stealer. We all rode off when we heard a scream. Boomer was the first one to run toward the scream so we all followed and found Prince Cody trying to hit a blonde girl who was crying. Me and Boomer jumped off first then my other brothers follow and I pin Cody to a wall.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING TO THAT GIRL CODY!" Boomer yelled helping the girl up and seeing of she was ok.

"She disobeyed my command so I was punishing her." Cody explained then all sudden Bandit punched Cody in the face knocking him out.

"YOU SHOULD NEVER HIT A WOMAN WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU." Brick yelled going to help Boomer with the girl. I grabbed a rope from my horse and tied Cody up then went to the girl.

"Are you alright miss?" Bandit asked standing next to me.

"Yes thank you boys so much." The girl cheered hugging us. She had stopped crying and had a smile on her face. I feel like I know her. All the sudden I started having a flash back.

**~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~FLASH BACK!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~**

_**Me and the girl were sitting under a tree with my brothers Boomer and Brick but their was two other girls, the one with red hair who was talking to Brick and the raven haired girl was talking to me and they were both the same age, 5. The blondie and Boomer were talking and laughing. The blonde girl just looked up and pointed to the tree top. We all looked where she was pointing and saw a little white kitten with blue eyes stuck in the tree. **_

"_**Oh no poor kitty I'll help you." The blonde said and started climbing the tree. Once she got to where the kitten was she picked it up and started climbing down then suddenly the branch she was on snapped and she started falling. Me and my brothers quickly got up and caught her before she could hit the ground. The blonde started crying and the kitten stayed right by her.**_

"_**Are you ok Bubbles?" I asked as I put her down as did my brothers.**_

"_**Yes thank you boys so much." Bubbles stopped crying while giving us a hug and smiling.**_

**~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~END OF FLASH BACK~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!**

Where have I seen that ravenette before? And who is this 'Bubbles'?

"Hey what's that necklace around your neck?" Boomer pointed out, she took it off to show us. It had a silver chain and a light blue circle-shaped gem.

"Oh this was a gift from my long time friend he has one just like it but his is dark blue." The blonde said putting the necklace back on.

"Oh ok I'm Boomer by the way, the guy in green is my brother Butch, the redhead is my other brother Brick, the brunette is my adopted brother Bandit, the girl is Taylor and the last guy is Halt, may I ask who you are?" Boomer said pointing out who was who then asked.

"Well Boomer I'm Princess Bubbles but I'm afraid that I must get back to my sisters can you give me a ride?" Bubbles said, Brick nodded and we all got on our horses, Bubbles was riding with Boomer and Cody was with me and we rode to about half way then she wanted to get off.

"Well it was meeting you Princess Bubbles bye." I said as I put Cody on the ground and took the rope off him. Bubbles waved at us while we rode off to set out a camp in the woods because its almost sundown.

**~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~**

**Bubbles' P.O.V**

Right after Boomer dropped us off, Cody woke up and we were almost to the bar when Cody slapped me in the face. I held my cheek as a few tears ran down my face from the pain.

"That's for disobeying me you bitch." Cody hissed making me cry harder as we got to the bar. Buttercup came right before we got inside and she saw me cry. Buttercup grabbed my wrist followed by Blossom and stormed inside.

**!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~After Bubbles told them what happened~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!**

"THAT BASTARD SLAPPED YOU!" Robynn yelled her eyes glowing red. Buttercup was mad but when I said Butch she looked shocked and same with Blossom when I said Brick. Trey looked mad but still under control not like Robynn.

"Can we arrest that bastard?" Trey asked.

"Well he did hit a princess and Buttercup was steaming mad so I'm guessing he harassed you correct." I sighed then walked out to see Haylie, our head guard and friend, just outside the bar talking to some other guard. We all went to talk to her except Trey who went back to work.

"Hello your Majesty's how may I help you." Haylie bowed hiding a smile.

"Haylie we need you to arrest those four Prince's for hitting and harassing us." Blossom said pointing to Cody and his brothers.

"As you wish, ADAM, MARK, COOPER, LOGAN FRONT AND CENTER!" Haylie yelled and those guys came really quick and did what they were told.

"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS!" Prince Dexter yelled struggling to get away from Logan.

"HEY LET ME GO!" Prince Ace snapped trying to get out of Adam's grasp.

"I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!" Yelled Prince Mitch almost escaping Mark.

"HELP ME SOMEONE!" Prince Cody yelled then got knocked out by Cooper as did the others. Buttercup and Robynn started laughing as the four guards dragged the Prince's to the dungeon.

**!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~Somewhere in the woods~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!**

**Brick's P.O.V**

After we dropped off Princess Bubbles we all rode deep into the woods and found a clearing to set up camp. It was almost sundown so Butch went out to get some food while the rest of us set up camp.

**~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~**

**Me: I'll just leave it here for now**

**Boomer: Yay Cody's in jail!**

**Blossom&amp;Brick: please review **

**Bandit&amp;Robynn: or their will be zero more chapters :(**


	8. I'M SO SORRY

**Me: Ok guys I'm sorry for not updating and your probably pissed that this isn't a chapter but I have a reason. I'M MAKING A NEW STORY! but I can't decide if it should be a PPG fanfic or a OHSHC fanfic. And if you don't know what OHSHC is its an anime called "Ouran High School Host Club" its really cool you should watch it on Netflix. So it might take a while but hang in there! And thank you all who read my story and more thanks to the ones who review because those reviews inspire me to write more. Anyway I'll hopefully get the chapter up soon but I might hold off this story until summer break. BYE SEE YOU NEXT CHAPTER!**


End file.
